legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Tian/Cultivation
Ling Tian was not lacking in resources to cultivate his internal energy. First was using the unlimited XianTian energy in his mother’s womb to cultivate, second was the cultivation method that he used being a top-grade manual. He started cultivating ever since he was in his mother's womb and had used the pure XianTian qi in the womb to cultivate a top grade cultivation manual. At the same time, the cultivation manual that he cultivated was from his previous life, and it was definitely the purest and best quality cultivation manual! On top of that, Ling Tian also carried with him the knowledge from his previous life and after his body was washed with pure XianTian qi, he was naturally far superior to an ordinary person with his cultivation far ahead of his peers. Thus, Ling Tian was able to achieve such a martial arts height despite his young age and was even capable of escaping from the hands of a peerless expert like Justice! All of Ling Tian's accomplishment was a result of his many fortuitous encounters! However, nothing in the world would be complete, and his shocking improvement would definitely slow down or even stop at a certain point. It was probably because the human body could only grow step by step and his prenatal advantages would not exist forever. While Ling Tian consumed a top grade elixir like the Great Cyclic Pellet and his cultivation had taken a huge step forward, the bulk of the medicinal effect was not truly absorbed by Ling Tian to make his own. Thus, Ling Tian decided to make use of that opportunity to attack the ninth level of his Divine Shocking Dragon Formula. While he had succeeded in his attempt, it was undeniably a fluke. Not too long later, Ling Tian comprehended being one with the world and had gained the true Divine Shocking Dragon Formula from Li Xue. While Ling Tian's cultivation seemed to have taken another step forward, he didn't know that this improvement of his was actually extremely damaging. After his multiple rapid increases in his inner qi, the amount of inner qi in Ling Tian's body had already exceeded the capacity of Ling Tian's meridians. Furthermore, even if his body had been tempered to the extreme by the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula, the meridians of his body were only akin to a small pond. With the sudden addition of the unending flow of water from a large river, it was already filled to the brim but was still continuously filled up. The hidden dangers of that could be easily imagined! Thus, while this incident seemed to be extremely dangerous, it had actually saved Ling Tian's life! Ling Tian's original injuries were extremely severe, but Justice who had wanted to kill Ling Tian had actually given aid at this moment. The number one expert in the world was actually a grandmaster physician as well! Despite Ling Tian's injuries seeming extremely serious, it wasn't much to this grandmaster physician! Just as the saying goes 'fortune is accompanied by misfortune and misfortune hides within fortuitous encounters'. Just who would be able to fully understand the profound meaning behind those words? After the huge transformation, if Ling Tian's original meridians were like a broad and open road that had plenty of vehicles on it with an accident possibly happening at any time, Ling Tian's current meridians were akin to a highway without any risks. It would be difficult for any accidents to happen! Of course, this highway currently did not have any cars on it, but with such a safe highway, was there a need to worry about the lack of cars? Ling Tian naturally understood what this transformation signified. His cultivation speed would definitely be doubled after today! At the same time, his speed would also be doubled during a fight! The most important benefit was the fact that there wouldn't be many barriers in his future cultivation! A moment of pain brought him such endless benefits and it was just unimaginable! Divine Shocking Dragon Formula Trivia * Xiantian Qi allows cultivator to cultivate without cultivation deviation. * Each of the last three stages of the Divine Shocking Dragon Formula was at least two times more difficult than the previous stage! * There has been no one who reached the 13th stage because There is only a single word in the thirteenth stage: Emptiness!. Category:Cultivation Category:Stub